Membuat Kue Ulang Tahun untuk Sakura
by Naru Mizudo
Summary: Mungkinkah si Uchiha jenius ini bisa membuat Kue untuk Sakura saat di Ulang Tahunnya tanggal 28 maret? Baca aja deh.. BAD SUMMARY! (Gaje typo,abal dll)


- Membuat Kue untuk Sakura -

Author : Naru Mizudo

OOC , Mrs. Typo(s) , abal , gaje , dll :D

Genre : Romance / Humor

Rated T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

- Membuat Kue untuk Sakura -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Minna san! -

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pukul 07.00 di Desa Konoha_

Pagi yang cerah , dimana langit berwarna biru muda , burung – burung bernyanyi, dan orang-orang yang akan melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari , Tapi untuk si Pemuda raven dan sekaligus si Uchiha bungsu ini sedang menyiapkan sesuatu entah apa itu

_**28 Maret **_

Si Uchiha bungsu ini ingat kalau kekasihnya yang Bernama Sakura Haruno yang sejak SMP sudah menjalin hubungan dengan lamanya dan sekarang dia sedang ber Ulang Tahun / disebut menambah umur gitu ya? xD *oahahha lupakan! Back to the story*

Dia ingin memberi kejutan untuk kekasihnya itu sebuah Kue yang sangat cantik , maunya si Uchiha bungsu itu untuk membeli tapi , dia ingin membuat nya sendiri dan tak akan memberitahu kepada Sakura hanya untuk memberi Kejutan

_Mungkinkah si Uchiha jenius ini bisa membuat Kue untuk Sakura? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

_._

_._

"Pertama-tama harus membeli apa?" bingung sasuke *hoii sasuke lu kan jenius gimana sih! *digeplak fansgirls sasuke*

Memang si Uchiha bungsu itu belum tau membuat Kue tapi dia kan berusaha untuk membuat kan untuk kekasih pujaannya itu

"Bagaimana kalau bertanya saja kepada _Kaa-san" _batin sasuke bertanya-tanya

Setelah itu dia menanyakan kepada _Kaa-san _nya cara dan membuat serta membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue

"Memang kenapa kau membuat kue Sasuke , jarang sekali _kaa-san_ melihatmu membuat kue dan bersikeras untuk membuatnya" tanya Mikoto penasaran kepada anak lelakinya itu

"Hn. Tidak _Kaa-san _, hanya ingin membuatkan –untuk " saat Sasuke ingin menjawab tiba Anika nya menyahut

"Pasti untuk Sakura kan Imoutou! Skrg kan tanggal 28 maret ya kan? dan artinya dia sedang berulang tahun" sahut Aniki nya yang disertai seringainya

siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi Uchiha kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu

"Tch! Diam kau Aniki! Itu bukan urusanmu" ketus Sasuke

"Hn.. terserah kau , yang jelas _Kaa-san _kue itu untuk Sakura" jelas itachi kepada Mikoto

"Ohhh.. sekarang _Kaa-san _tau." Jawab Mikoto sambil menuliskan bahan-bahan yang diminta oleh Sasuke

"Anikii! Kembali kau! Kalau tidak kupatahkan lehermu!" teriak sasuke sambil mengejar aniki nya itu .

" Benarkah , tapi Aniki tak percaya tuh(?)" jawab jahil kepada Sasuke

-setelah berlari-lari lamanya , _Mikoto _memanggil sasuke dan memberikan secarik kertas untuknya-

Tak berapa lama Sasuke sudah siap untuk pergi ke Toko untuk membeli bahan-bahan

_Di Toko Konoha Alfamart _(Lah? Oahaha nama nya pun author bingung untuk memikirkannya jadi langsung nyelonong aja deh*plakk)

Setelah selesai dia bukan pulang kerumah untuk membuat Kue untuk Sakura

_Dirumah Sakura 08.30 _

"Hmm.. mungkinkah Sasuke ingat dengan Ulang Tahun ku? Semoga saja masih ingat" batin Sakura

_Drrrtt drrttt Drrtt _

Tiba – tiba handphone sakura bordering dan adanya sms .

From : Sasuke Uchiha

"Sakura nanti pukul 17.00 bisakah kau menunggu ditaman aku ingin memberi sesuatu untukmu kutunggu! Be on Time!"

"Eh? .. hmm baiklah sasuke-kun" menjawab sms dari kekasihnya itu

Sakura pun penasaran .

_Kediaman Uchiha _

"AGHH! Bagaimana inii? Kenapa jadi seperti ini!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi

Mikoto pun mendengar teriakan Sasuke dan segera ketempat anaknya itu

"Apa yang –terja" Mikoto pun kaget saat melihat ke dapur ternyata sangat berantakan

Terlihat dimana-dimana ada tepung dan mentega bertaburan dilantai dengat elitnya

Tak lupa kompor pun meledak*eh salah* sangat kotor

Sasuke POV

Sasuke pun dia sejenak , kenapa dia jadi seperti ini, memang hari ini bukan hari beruntung untuknya tapi Sasuke sangat bersikeras untuk membuat Kue untuk Sakura

_Biasa namanya juga cinta jadi semua harus dikorbankan *_Auhor memang gaje*

Dan harus bagaimanakah dia membuat kue ini?

Pikirannya sangat bingung atau dia harus meminta tolong kepada teman-temannya

"Ahh itu nanti saat terakhir saja"batin sasuke

Sasuke tetap berusaha membuat kue walaupun berulang kali gagal tapi ttp saja mengulang sampai sampai _otou-san dan anikinya_ pulang dari kerjanya di "Uchiha Corp" langsung melihat sasuke tak biasanya _si otou-san_ _dan anikinya _nya pun sekarat dengan tak elit

Sasuke bengong saat itu melihat Aniki dan Tou-sannya seperti itu.

Apa gara-gara melihat sasuke membuat Kue? Mungkin.

"_Sungguh Mengerikan .."_

"_TANG PRANG KRITT BRAKK" _suara piring berjatuhan, serta saat itu sasuke terjepit tangannya saat dia mau mengambil sendok yg terjatuh di bawah meja yang sangat sempit dan saat sasuke hampir mendapatkan sendok ternyata sendoknya patah(?) *huh? Emang bisa oahahha..*

"Sedang apa dirumah Uchiha itu. sangat jarang terdengar seperti keributan biasanya sangat tenang ini sangat ribut"

"Iya kau benar"

Bisik2 tetangga.. *dasar gossip *eh XD*

"_Oh sungguh hari tak beruntung.." batin sasuke_

Tapi setelah itu akhirnya selesai membuat Kue dan ternyata Rasa , bentuk , dan ukirannya sungguh cantik *Ciee sasu hebat(?)*

Dan sasuke melihat kearah jam skrg sudah pukul..

_16.00 _

Apaa! Jam 4 sore 1 jam lagi! Baiklah sebaiknya aku harus bersiap2 untuk membawa kue ini kepada Sakura.

Dan setelah itu dia selesai bersiap dan menelpon teman-temannya untuk mepersiapkan Ulang Tahun Sakura.

Dan disetujui oleh teman-temannya serta sahabatnya Naruto (Dobe)

END POV –

_Taman Konoha_

"Sasuke-kun dimana ya?" batin Sakura tak sabar sekaligus penasaran

Naruto , Sai , dan Kiba sudah menyiapkan tempat dan perlengkapan nya .. *meriah banget XD*

Dan tak lupa teman-temannya sudah membawa hadiah untuk Sakura

Sasuke pun datang ke taman konoha .

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke

_**DEG!**_

Jantung sakura rasa ingin copot setelah mendengar suara yang dia dengar dan tak salah lagi itu adalah Sasuke kekasihnya.

Sasuke pun memberi aba-aba kepada temannya untuk menyalakan lampu taman serta kejutan yang lainnya *uang drimana sampe segitunya xD*

"A-apa yang terjadi" tanya Sakura

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou Sakura" jawab Sasuke_

Tak terasa air mata Sakura keluar , dia menangis bukan menangis tersedih tapi menangis bahagia dia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan melupakan ulang tahunnya

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun" sambil memeluk Sasuke

Dan sasuke balik memeluknya sungguh Hari yang indah..

Dan mata Sakura tertuju ke Kue yang berada di kursi

"Apakah itu kue untuk ku sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura penasaran

"Hn. Itu untukmu sakura, aku membuatnya sendiri , untukmu karena aku rela membuatnya walaupun sedikit sulit dan terus gagal" jawab sasuke tersenyum.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun! Aishiteru!" kata sakura

"Aishiteru mo Sakura" jawab sasuke

Teman-teman serta sahabat yang lain sangat senang melihat SasuSaku itu saling menyayangi

Dan saling mencintai

"Hei naruto , sasuke itu hebat membuat kue untuk sakura , mungkinkah kau bisa membuatkan untukku juga?" kata sai

"Hoee! Baka! Aku akan membuatnya untuk hinata-chan saat dia Ulang tahun nanti bukan untukmu sai! ya kan Hinata-chan? Tanya naruto menunjukan seringainya

Seketika wajah hinata berubah memerah melebihi buah sasuke Ya, Tomat!

Seketika sai patah hati karena perkataan Naruto.

*Hahaha xD*

….

"Otanjoubi Omedetou Sakura!"

"Aishiteru Mo Sakura!''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ Owari ~

Akhirnya selesai juga :D walaupun agak gaje atau typo nya kebanyakan maaf ya fufu~ dan walupun humornya ga keliatan tapi author ttp kasih humor dah Oahahhaa…

Okelah

Sampai juga dengan fic Author Naru selanjutnya!

Jangan lupa review fic author yaa :D mungkin author akan membuat fic lebih humor lagi bahkan sangat garing~ *plakk dibuang*

XD

Jaa~

Mind to review


End file.
